Math Blaster: Master the Basics
Math Blaster: Master the Basics is a Math Blaster game featuring the 2009 Blasternaut character. Summary Thousands of years in the future, Blaster Prime is the first Blaster Agent and the only person in the galaxy who knows math. His holographic Blaster Glove and Graviton Boots give him the power to rescue Earth and its colonies from the evil Cyclotron X. Dawdling as usual on the way to school, his friends leave him behind as his curiosity gets the best of him and he notices some symbols on a building. He accidentally discovers the secret to Blaster Corps, an elite force that uses math (and cool weaponry) to fight evil in the galaxy. The Blaster Corps was scheduled to be initiated centuries earlier, but a rogue math teaching program became the powerful Cyclotron X and enslaved all within the radius of its math-numbing rays. Games Chase Levels The player must guide Blaster to the solution to the equation in order to reach the level exit, while outrunning the giant robot on wheels, stunning the robots in his way, and dodging or dismantling obstacles with his holographic Blaster hand. Puzzle Lock rooms are the same, except the player must build the solution to the equation instead. Control Rooms Blaster must shoot the correct answer and guide his delegate or colony leader to disable the force shields, shut down electro-static fences, re-activate the communications towers and destroy the math-numbing generator. Space Cycle Consoles When it is time to fly from one quadrant to another or another planetary colony to another or Cyclotron X's satellite, the player must place the Power Globes and Math Symbol Crystals to complete the mathematical equation to activate the Space Cycle's Life support, Force Shield, and Launch engine. Space Cycles The player must shoot the correct equation or fact family pods and other space debris to arrive at their destination. Satellite Showdown The player must shoot the correct equation on the base of the claws controlled by Cyclotron X to finish the mission. Plot Mission 1 (Force shields) On Blaster Prime's first mission, a newly activated program called AIMEE introduces the 3 human colonies, Earth, Saturn and Pluto, in which Cyclotron built a generator which emits the math-numbing rays, which were protected by 2 levels of defense. Due to the method that the generators were activated. Blaster must disable the first level of defense before working on the second level to avoid a potential electrostatic discharge over the whole system which would make it too dangerous to complete the mission. Starting with the force shields, AIMEE will calculate the best way to disable the shield generators and guide Blaster to the Control rooms. Meanwhile Blaster will need to continue to unlock doors in the puzzle rooms as he goes. AIMEE and Blaster were just about finished with their briefing when an alarm sounded knowing Cyclotron X has located them. Thus Blaster took off to begin his mission. As Blaster travelled throughout the colonies, he met the Delegates who would help him disable the force shield, but there were some control chamber robots who would stop any representing delegate from succeeding and were too weak to defend themselves. To give the delegates their due, Blaster offered to project his shield on to the delegates and distract the robots long enough so they will be able to work out the machinery to power the grid down while learning about Cyclotron X and his actions. Once done, Blaster was ordered to fly to the power satellite to prepare for their long-ranged trip back to their home base at Pluto. Upon arriving at the satellite Blaster thinks this is easy enough, only to discover that the satellite he was standing on was Cyclotron X himself, who has a tractor beam to prevent him from escaping. The beam is protected by a series of defense arms, which Blaster has to get past in order to disable the tractor beam. With the tractor beam disabled Blaster quickly hopped on his space cycle and took off, It was a close shave for Blaster, AIMEE commended him for his mission but there is more to be done. So they returned to pluto. Blaster states that he wants to stay clear of Cyclotron X for now. Mission 2 (Electro-static Barriers) Picking up where the first mission left off Blaster returned to pluto stating it's a lot smaller, but AIMEE says that he has seen bigger worlds than ever although he has proven he is a true hero. Then AIMEE gave a briefing that on each of the Math-numbing generator there is an electro-static fence around it by cutting the power supply this fence will shut down rendering the Math-numbing generators defenseless. AIMEE has contacted the delegates who have succeeded with Blaster in their previous mission urging him to get there fast to shut down the electro-static fences. Just like before Blaster travelled throughout the colonies. He met the Delegates who would help him power down the electrostatic fences, but the control chamber robots have upgraded who would stop any representing delegate from succeeding and were too weak to defend themselves. To give the delegates their due, Blaster offered to project his shield on to the delegates and distract the robots long enough so they will be able to work out the machinery to power shut down the electro-static fences while learning about Cyclotron X and his actions. Once done, Blaster was ordered to fly back to their home base at Pluto but first they have to disable the Cyclotron X's tractor beam. Upon arriving at the satellite Blaster confronts Cyclotron X again who revealed that he wants to the humans to be a little more like computers, but Blaster says humans like him were not as useless as he thought. With the tractor beam disabled Blaster quickly hopped on his space cycle and took off just as Cyclotron X was about to re-enable his tractor beam but failed to hit Blaster, but he succeeded in taunting that his robots would be more than ready for him. Interestingly he AIMEE claimed that he did not take over the planets accidentally while stating that he is very dangerous and they returned to pluto to work out the next part of their mission. Mission 3 (Communication Towers) Picking up where the second mission left off Blaster returned to pluto stating that Earth is a home for the human race and Saturn being the Centre for agriculture. He asks for the purpose of Pluto, So AIMEE states that Pluto on the edge of the Solar system as an Centre for equipment repair and recycling outpost and an intercolonial trade centre for human and alien races. afterwards AIMEE gave a briefing that when Cyclotron X built a Math-numbing generator on the communication towers of 3 human colonies in doing so he deactivated the communication towers, cutting off all communication on all 3 colonies. Word of the Blaster corps has been passed down from leader to leader for centuries. AIMEE has contacted the delegates who have succeeded with Blaster in their previous mission urging him to get there fast to re-activate the communication towers and prove that the corp does exist and there is hope for humanity. Just like the last 2 missions Blaster travelled throughout the colonies. He met the Delegates who would help him power up the communication towers, but the control chamber robots have upgraded who would stop any representing delegate from succeeding and were too weak to defend themselves. To give the delegates their due, Blaster offered to project his shield on to the delegates and distract the robots long enough so they will be able to work out the machinery to power up the communication towers, while learning about Cyclotron X and his actions. Once done, Blaster was ordered to fly back to their home base at Pluto but first they have to disable the Cyclotron X's tractor beam. Upon arriving at the satellite Blaster confronts Cyclotron X again who revealed that centuries ago his frustrations of teaching math made him build the Math numbing generators to stop them. With the tractor beam disabled Blaster quickly hopped on his space cycle and took off just as Cyclotron X (cursing because of the damages Blaster did) He managed to hit Blaster with this tractor beam, but only to lose him again just like before, but he succeeded in threatening to see him defeated. AIMEE commended Blaster that he did well, but AIMEE and Blaster cannot let down their guard now, and have to complete the last part of their mission thus returning to pluto to prepare for the final and potentially the most dangerous task. Mission 4 (Math-Numbing Generators) Picking up where the third mission left off Blaster returned to pluto where thought about the glory of the freedom everywhere, but there is now the most difficult mission ahead of destroying the Math numbing Generators themselves. This time they will need colony leaders's help on their final task as they hold the codes to the control rooms to activate the Self-Destruct sequence on the Math Numbing Generators and with Blaster's Protection they will enter the Codes, while urging Blaster to get there fast to hold meetings with the Colony Leaders to destroy the Math Numbing generators. A little different from last 3 missions Blaster travelled throughout the colonies. This time he met Colony leaders who would help him destroy the Math numbing generators, but the control chamber robots have upgraded who would stop any representing colonial leader from succeeding and were too weak to defend themselves. To give the leaders their due, Blaster offered to project his shield on to the leaders and distract the robots long enough so they will be able to key in the codes to destroy the Math Numbing generators themselves while learning about Cyclotron X and his actions. Once done, almost everyone celebrated their freedom of math learning except Blaster and AIMEE who had to hurry to deactivate Cyclotron X once and for all. Suddenly, Cyclotron was heard Mock-congratulating Blaster for his efforts while revealing that he kept himself busy apart from launching robots at Blaster, he had recently built his newest weapon called the Galactic Math Numbing Generator, but once activated he will not only control the humanity in the Solar System but every life and Civilization, everywhere in the galaxy permanently. Without any time to lose, Blaster flew off to the Satellite where Cyclotron X is on his previous 3 missions. Upon Meeting Cyclotron X. Cyclotron taunts Blaster that he built the Galactic Math Numbing Generator which took the effort of the last 3 confrontations to build, and soon Cyclotron X will rule the galaxy without worrying about the worthless humans again, thus starting a final showdown against Cyclotron X. Now that Cyclotron X power supply was deactivated he started teaching math, to the Surprise of Blaster and AIMEE thinking that his programming is regressing while counting down to zero. While they thought he is counting down to Zero. Blaster and AIMEE suddenly realized to their horror Cyclotron X's self destruct sequence had been activated, but luckily, Blaster managed escape only on the final count before the satellite, Cyclotron X and the Galactic Math Numbing Generator exploded in a fiery glory. Blaster landed on Earth cheering that they all won. AIMEE congratulated Blaster who rejoined the leaders and the delegates (who have become activated the Blaster terminals like Blaster did) to further celebrate their freedom of maths study and everyone lived happily ever after. Category:Games